


If They Are Dragons

by makebei



Series: Dragon [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Dragon Fanstasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei





	

1.  
“嘿，Sebastian，今天怎么样？”Nico扬了扬手中的啤酒向对方示意。  
“老板，来一杯黑啤。”Sebastian 一屁股坐在吧椅上，冲老板挥挥手。“别提了，还是那条该死的蓝龙。”  
“他又抢了你的猎物？”  
“不只是抢！还是用那种粗鲁的方式！我想我们有必要跟他谈谈，什么是龙的捕食规则。他不能仗着他年纪小就胡闹！”Sebastian越说越激动。“我是认真的，这简直是胡闹！”  
“别急，”Nico拍拍他的肩膀，“你可以试着找下Charlie，他应该会帮你。Crazy Max的确太胡闹了。”  
“好的伙计，”他点的啤酒终于到了，Sebastian灌了一大口，“我会去试试的。你呢？你最近和Lewis怎么样？”  
“没怎样，还是老样子。”Nico垂下了眼睑。  
“你们还在吵架？”  
“没有，我们没有吵架。”  
“别骗我了，我那天向他问起你，他什么都没说，拍拍屁股就飞走了。全大陆的龙都知道你们每隔几天就会吵一架，这次又是因为什么？”  
Nico低头没有说话。  
“嘿伙计，我们可是同乡，有什么不能说吗？”Sebastian真诚地看着他。“我发誓我会向隔壁那条芬兰种一样守口如瓶。”  
Nico瞥了他一眼，终于松了口。  
“好吧，是这样的。我发现……发现他……他竟然……”  
“竟然怎么了？”Sebastian好奇极了。  
“竟然……”Nico憋红了脸。  
“到底怎么了？”  
“他竟然把我褪掉的鳞片偷偷藏起来了！就跟他那堆金色收藏品一起！”  
“……”  
“这简直……像变态一样……”  
“不……”Sebastian忍不住扶额。“相信我，他只是抑制不住龙的本能……”  
“所以把我的鳞片藏起来？我就知道他爱的其实是我的鳞片！”Nico气愤极了。“我就是个会飞的收藏品！”

2.  
Jenson优哉游哉地拍打着翅膀。啊今天的阳光是多么的迷人，多么适合趴在柔软的草丛中晒太阳。最好再叫上一条美丽的白龙……  
“Jenson！”哦，听这声音，又是他同乡的小伙伴，Lewis。  
“又怎么了？”  
“Nico他……”  
Jenson只听了第一个单词就没再听下去。  
龙神在上，这是这对小情侣这个月第三次吵架了。他可不想再管这事了。  
“听着，Lewis。”Jenson打断了他滔滔不绝的小伙伴。“买个礼物，向他认错道歉，然后你们又可以像小奶龙一样抱着打滚嬉戏了。”  
“哦不，他……”  
“照我说的做！我这么多年有说错吗？”龙神在上，他真的不是恋爱咨询师。  
“……”  
“好了我还有事，先挂了。”  
挂了电话，Jenson长舒了口气。终于又把他忽悠过去了。  
今天又该约哪条龙去晒太阳呢？

3.  
Max作为整个大陆年纪最小的龙有着自己的烦恼。  
也许有的龙会说，这条备受宠爱的荷兰种怎么会有烦恼？  
龙丁稀疏的荷兰种已经有整整五百年没迎来新生儿了，Max的出世无疑是一股空前的鼓舞。Max从小在全种族的关注下长大，一举一动都被当地的报社了如指掌。《荷兰X报》：Max今天学会了飞行！这是Max的一小步！却是荷兰种的一大步！在不久的将来，我们就能见证……《八卦X报》：据可靠人士透露，Max本周又有了新的女朋友！她就是同为荷兰种的……  
可是，Max在进入社交圈的时候却不怎么顺利。  
首先，有些龙嘲笑他年纪太小，还应该回家练习飞行。  
拜托，老头！他三十岁就会完美地飞行了好吗！他当时还被《荷兰X报》叫做“小飞侠”！  
其次，有些龙看不惯他的捕食方式。  
这是什么时代了？为什么还有龙在固守那些所谓的捕食规则？捕食的规则不就是强者为尊？他能力强，所以猎物归他，这不是很正常？Max真的不懂那些龙在吵些什么。  
然而最重要的是，有些龙不顾场合地秀恩爱。  
比如现在。  
“Nico，我很抱歉……”  
“哦不，我也有不对……”  
“你们够了吗？”Max受不了了。“每天都是吵架和好秀恩爱，我真是受够了！我还是个孩子！你们能考虑一下我的感受吗？”  
“但我认为我的爱好没有错……”  
“我就知道你只爱我的鳞片！”  
“嘿！你们有听我讲话吗？”  
“你简直不可理喻！”  
“哦你这个混蛋！”  
“……”

如果婚后生活都是这样，我绝对不要结婚。Max心想。


End file.
